Rane oneshots
by Ladybug1818
Summary: Reed and Shane oneshots from CP Coulter's amazing fic, Dalton.
1. Chapter 1

Stairs

Shane walked into Windsor, and was met by his brother Blaine.

"Hey Blaine!"

"Hi Shane." They started to talk, and were walking by the staircase. Reed was starting to walk down the stairs, when he saw Shane, and then started to run.

"Shane!" with that, he looked up, and saw Reed running down the stairs.

"Hi Reed!" And then Reed tripped, and was falling down the stairs and landed with a heart-stopping

_CRACK_

that wasn't from the wood, or the floor. It sounded like a bone.

"Reed!" yelled Shane running to him. When they got to Reed, he looked leg was bent in a way that it shouldn't have been, and there were quite a few bruises starting to form. Luckily for them, Reed's eyes were open, and he was breathing.

"Oh, god. Reed, how many fingers?" asked Shane, holding up three.

"Umm...six? No...no wait...nine?" and with that, he blacked out.

"REED! Blaine, call an ambulance RIGHT NOW!" Blaine didn't hesitate.

Meanwhile, Shane was holding Reed, still unconsious, and praying that those beautiful brown eyes would open. About ten minutes later, an ambulance arrived and the paramedics put Reed in a stretcher, taking him to the hospital.

When Blaine and Shane got there, they waited. And waited, And waited. About three hours later, a nurse came out and took them to Reed.

When Shane entered the room, his heart shattered. There was his boyfriend, hurt, in a hospital bed, unconsious, and looking so tiny and fragile. Then, as if on cue, the tears came. Shane felt so guilty. He wasn't there to catch Reed.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." stated Blaine, laying a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"But I-"

"No. Would Reed want you blaming yourself?"

"N-No."

"Then don't. No one could have prevented this, as much as I hate to say it."

At that moment, the doctor came in. Then, Blaine was asking the question that Shane was dreading.

"What- What are his injurys doctor?"

"Well, for starters, his leg is broken in three areas, he broke a few ribs, and he has a concussion. Reed will wake up in a little bit though, it was a minor concussion. So no heavy lifting, make sure he stays off his leg, and really, don't do anything involving the two."

"Al-Alright. Thank y-you doctor." said Blaine.

When the doctor left the room, Shane took a seat in the crappy plastic chair next to the hospital bed, and held Reed's small hand in his, urging him to wake up. Eventually, Blaine relcutantly went back to Dalton to tell the others what had happened, leaving Shane alone with Reed.

Around one thirty in the morning, Shane woke up, hearing a hiss of pain. Then he relized that it was Reed and nearly fell out of his chair.

"R-Reed?" asked Shane in disbelif.

"Sh-Shane." Reed said, and then winced in pain, and Shane started to worry.

"Reed. Oh. My. God. Your awake. Are you in pain?-Wait, don't answear that, that was a stupid question. Of course you are. Want me to call a nurse? Need painkillers?"

"A-A few painkillers woould be nice." he whispered, like it hurt to talk.

Shane gave Reed his painkillers, and then noticed Reed's lower lip trembling.

"Reed, sweetie, whats wrong?" Then Reed began to cry.

"I- I- I'm just a failure! All I ever do is trip or fall, let alone dance, My art isn't that good, I really can't sing, and I'm ugly! And I dont- I dont-" he stopped in mid scentence.

"Don't what, Reed?" asked Shane, concerned.

"I don't deserve someone as perfect as you!" Reed said, crying even harder. By now, Shane was in shock. How could he think that about himself?

"Reed, baby, look at me. You do deserve me, and, yes, you may be clumsey, but I don't love you any less. Your amazing, Reed. And your art is AMAZING, your voice is amazing, and- and your beautiful! When I first saw you, I thought that I ran into an angel!"

"Y-you really mean that?"

"Of course, Reed."

"Th-thank you." and that was all he needed to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would like to thank everyone who favorited this story. And yes, I know that I havent updated this in like, a month, but I'm updating now!**

Shane needed Klaine's help. He wanted to take Reed out on a date, but had no clue what to do, or where to go. So here he was, looking for them, and he opened Blaine's door, and walked in on them making out. Shane cleared his throat.

"SHANE? What the hec?"Said a now very pissed off Kurt.

"Couldn't you have knocked first?" Added Blaine.

"I really NEED your help, guys! I want to take Reed out on a date, but I have no clue where to take him or what to do!"

Kurt's face suddenley brighted,

"I have an idea!"

...

"REED!REED!REED!" yelled Shane, manuvering through the Dalton students crowding the stairs.

"What?" asked Reed, spinning around, wondering who was calling his name, and then he saw that head full of curly, dark hair.

"Hey Shane!"

"Hey Reed! So...um...tonight, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Really? Sure!" said Reed.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven!"

...

"kuuuuuurt! Do I look okay?" asked Reed, looking at his reflection.

He was wearing a gray button down shirt with a black vest and black skinny jeans with knee high white doc martens and a black fedora hat. Kut had to admit, Reed looked good.

"Reed, you look amazing! Shane won't know what hit him." Kurt said.

Then they heard a knocking from the door, and Reed ran to open it, but of course, tripped and fell, and made a loud THUMP on the ground, and outside of the door, Shane heard it so he opened the door cauiously and poked his head through the door, and saw Reed lying on the floor.

"Reed! Are you okay?" asked Shane, helping him up, and taking a moment to admire how beautiful he looked.

"You look beautiful, Reed!" said Shane, while Reed's face turned the color of his hair, and Shane had to stiffle a laugh seeing how adorable he was.

"Th-thanks." was all he said. As they started to walk down the hallway, hand and hand.

"Shane? Where are we going?"

"Its a suprise!" said Shane, joyfully, causing Reed to pout, and once again, Shane couldn't help but think again how adorable Reed was.

about 5 minutes later, they reached their destination.

"Alright Reed, close your eyes!" said Shane, leading Reed to the Dalton gardens.

"Alright, open!"

Reed opened his eyes and gasped. What he saw was the gardens transformed into the most romantic setting he'd ever seen. The gardens were beautiful in general, but it was even more beautiful now. The trees had white twinkle lights on them, wrapped around the branches, and undernieth them, was a white blanket with strawberries dipped in choclate on a plate in the center, and you could see the stars.

"S-Shane! Did you do all of this? For me?"

"Well, you are my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I thank you!" said Reed, hugging Shane. That night was filled with amazing memories.

**Ending was crap, I know. Read and Review please! So far, NO ONE has rewieved this story. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank** littlepoppygleekmonster

**for being my first reviewer on this fanfic!**

Sweatshirt

"Reed, _what _are you wearing?" Kurt practicly yelled. Reed was wearing something just so un-Reed like. A simple blue worn out sweatshirt that was much to big for him.

"I-Its my favorite." said Reed, as that would explain everything.

"What do you mean, "its your favorite?" thats GOT to be the most worn out thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Its, well, um, Its Shanes, and it feels like his arms are around me and it smells like him." said Reed, looking down at his feet, blushing.

"AWWE! Thats just SOOOOOO cute! I'm going to go find Blaine and Shane!" said Kurt, runing out of their room.

"Kurt, wait! Please-Kurt!" he said, not even trying to run, but Kurt didnt stop. Reed had no choice but to follow.

"KURT HUMMEL! DONT YOU DARE TELL BLAINE AND SHANE-"

"Tell me what?" asked the owner of the sweatshirt.

Reed skidded to a stop and (once again) almost fell, but he didnt hit the ground. Instead he felt a familier pair of arms wrap around him and pull him back up.

"S-Shane?"

"So what was it you didnt want Kurt to tell me?" Now, Reed felt silly. He was over-reacting.

"I won't think that its silly." Shane said, almost reading his mind.

"That, well, I-um, I'm wearing you sweatshirt..."

"Oh! I didn't even notice. I was only noticing how beautiful you look."


End file.
